Belief
by Tie19
Summary: Mereka tak mengerti, apa yang dirasakan Jack selama ini. Sendiri, tak dianggap, tak dipercayai... Dan tak terlihat. More like a drabble, ketik kilat, but-still, Read and Review?


Belief

* * *

Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Jack.

Menjadi tak terlihat. Tak dipercayai oleh siapapun. Sering disebut namanya, tapi tak dipercayai.

Sungguh, ia ingin eksistensinya diketahui. Ia ingin bisa dilihat.

Namun ia merasa semuanya percuma.

* * *

Kacau.

Sering sekali Jack melakukan kekacauan.

Tak jarang ia membuat beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan merasa kedinginan ketika ia lewat seenaknya, tak jarang pula orang-orang kena serangannya. Beberapa menikmatinya, tapi tak sedikit pula yang membencinya.

Kekacauan. Dingin. Kacau. Salju. Dingin. Kacau.

Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan Jack untuk bisa dilihat.

* * *

Tak jarang ia berteriak kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya, orang-orang yang lewat itu, anak-anak, semuanya. Hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka.

Oh, sungguh, dia ingin sekali diakui.

* * *

"Jangan jadi anak nakal saat keadaan bersalju, atau Jack Frost akan menyerangmu!" adalah suatu kalimat ancaman yang sering dikatakan orang tua pada anaknya saat itu.

Bukan, Jack Frost tak ingin menyerangnya. Ia hanya ingin diakui. Hanya ingin dilihat.

Paling tidak, ijinkan dia mengetahui siapa dirinya. Siapa jati dirinya.

* * *

_Tanpa sadar, 300 tahun berlalu di tengah kesendirian dan dingin yang menusuk hati itu._

* * *

"Selamat! Kau telah dipilih untuk menjadi seorang _Guardian_."

Jack menatap lingkungan di sekelilingnya sambil mengerutkan alisnya. _Guardian_s. Sandy—atau Sandman, sang peri pemberi mimpi. Tooth, peri gigi. Bunnymund, kelinci—uh, sebenarnya di mata Jack ia lebih terlihat seperti Kanguru—Paskah yang emosional dan menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Dan North, sosok Santa dengan penampilan macho dengan tattoo di lengan kiri dan kanannya itu—

"Kau pikir aku mau menjadi _Guardian_?"

Seisi ruangan hening sejenak.

"_Man in Moon_ yang memilihmu, Jack."

* * *

_Man in Moon_. Seseorang yang memberitahu siapa dia saat ia terbangun di tengah danau yang dingin dan beku itu. Seseorang yang memberi tahu bahwa ia adalah 'Jack Frost'.

_Man in Moon_. Seseorang yang tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan Jack tentang siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

Yang tak pernah menjawab semua pertanyaannya tentang kenapa ia tak terlihat.

* * *

Kepercayaan, katanya.

Kepercayaan lah yang bisa membuatnya bisa dilihat, katanya.

Lalu bagaimana cara mendapatkan kepercayaan itu?

_Entah._

* * *

Mereka tak tahu rasanya menjadi tak dipercayai. Menjadi tak terlihat. Selalu dianggap tak ada saat ia ada di sana.

Mereka terus berteriak padanya, seakan menyuruhnya berhenti membuat kekacauan—err, sebenarnya bukan membuat kekacauan baginya. Mencari perhatian.

Mereka tak mengerti.

Mereka tak pernah merasakannya. Rasa sakit, dingin, takut. Sebuah perasaan yang seakan bercampur dan menggumpal, seakan mendesak di dadanya, membuat sebuah rongga lubang yang menyakitkan, mendesak di dadanya, yang membuatnya sesak, membuatnya ingin marah, ingin menangis, _ingin dipercayai._

Mereka tak memahami rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jack selama 300 tahun itu.

* * *

Pitch mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jack selama 300 tahun ini. Ia mengerti. Jack tahu Pitch juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Untuk tak diakui, tak dianggap, berada di sana dan dianggap tak ada di sana. Untuk berdiri dan menatap ke arah keramaian, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian, anggapan, yang tak kunjung—dan tak akan—datang itu.

Pitch mengerti. Ia lebih mengerti daripada North, Bunnymund atau Tooth. Ia mengerti perasaan Jack, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"—berada di suatu tempat yang jauh, menyendiri. Kesepian, merasa sakit seorang diri. _What a pity, Jack_—"

Ia ingin marah. Ia ingin menangis. Ia ingin melampiaskan amarahnya kepada para _Guardians_ lain yang tak mengerti perasaannya. Ia ingin mengamuk, dan sesaat ia berfikir untuk berbalik pada mereka, dan bekerja sama dengan Pitch. Namun ia harus sadar bahwa ia telah dipilih _Man in Moon_ sebagai seorang _Guardian._ Bahwa ia, paling tidak, telah dipercayai oleh seseorang.

"Ikutlah denganku, Jack."

"_Hell no."_

* * *

_Dan, siapa yang menyangka bahwa rasa sakit dan sepi yang seakan menjadi sahabat lama Jack itu akan hilang tahun ini?_

* * *

Semua spirit kehilangan kepercayaan. Bunnymund, Tooth, bahkan North...

Ha. Entah ia harus melontarkan sindiran dan sarkasme ke arah mereka yang—akhirnya—mengerti bagaimana rasanya tidak dipercayai. Namun, tidak, tidak. Dia masih punya hati, oke?

Oke, kembali ke masalah.

Semua anak di dunia kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap mereka. Tak ada telur Paskah. Tak ada uang 25 sen di bawah bantal untuk satu gigi tanggal. Tak ada mimpi indah. Tak ada Santa. Yang ada hanyalah ketakutan, _Pitch Black,_ mimpi buruk—_kembali lagi ke Picth Black._ Semua Guardians kehilangan kepercayaan dari anak-anak itu.

Namun hanya ada satu yang bertahan untuk percaya.

Jamie.

Seorang anak kecil yang merupakan alasan mengapa Jack berada di sini, di luar kamarnya, menatap ke arah dalam jendela.

"Hei, kelinci paskah. Kalau kau memang ada, tolong, tunjukkan wujudmu yang keren itu. Aku percaya padamu, kau tahu? Aku tahu kau ada, makanya aku masih percaya padamu. Aku yakin yang waktu itu bukan mimpi. Aku tahu, dan aku percaya bahwa kau, Tooth Fairy, Sandman dan Santa itu ada. Aku telah mempercayaimu selama ini, sejak aku lahir sampai sekarang, dan aku masih percaya padamu sekarang, bahkan saat teman-temanku tak percaya kau ada. Jadi... Tolong."

Hening.

"...Jadi mereka benar, ya. _Kau memang tak nyata, tak ada_."

Entah kenapa itu terdengar menyakitkan bagi Jack, meskipun kalimat itu tak ditujukan untuknya.

* * *

"Jack Frost..."

Jack terhenyak. Tunggu dulu—apa dia salah dengar? Jack Frost? Namanya? Diucapkan oleh Jamie?

Tunggu dulu.

Ha. Apa ini sebuah lelucon lain? Dirinya? Diakui?

"Jack Frost..."

Jack menatap ke arah Jamie yang ternganga di tempat tidurnya. Tunggu. Tunggu. Tunggu dulu—ini—

"—kau bisa melihatku?"

—dan ketika Jamie yang masih ternganga kagum itu mengangguk, Jack benar-benar merasa terharu. Senang. Sedih. Begitu senangnya sampai ia ingin menangis.

* * *

_Ah, jadi seperti ini rasanya dipercayai. Dapat dilihat oleh anak-anak itu._

* * *

_Dan, hei, hei, hei! Guess what! Akhirnya ia mendapat kepercayaan dari seorang anak._

* * *

Ha. Begini rupanya merasa dipercayai. Merasa lebih kuat.

Dan siapa sangka, anak-anak kecil itu memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi pelindung mereka selama ini?

Hanya dengan satu kunci, _percaya. _Dan dengan kunci itu, Pitch berhasil dikalahkan. Tak akan ada lagi dunia yang hitam kusam, tak akan ada lagi ketakutan, tak akan ada lagi mimpi buruk untuk saat ini...

_Yang ada akan selalu ada._

* * *

Dan kini, Jack Frost telah mengetahui di mana tempatnya berada. Untuk apa kekuatannya itu. Apa kunci yang dipegangnya untuk melindungi anak-anak di seluruh dunia. Untuk menjaga kepercayaan semua anak-anak di seluruh dunia akan mereka.

Bahwa mereka, _spirits_ itu, selalu ada.

* * *

...Dan pada hari yang melelahkan itu, Jack Frost resmi menjadi seorang _Guardian_.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

Author's Comment: ...Oke. FIRST PUBLISHED FIC IN A LONG, LONG ONE YEAR! Dan, oke, saya tahu, ini memang tidak jelas sekali 8"D Dan ya, saya besok masih ada UAS dan malah menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat fanfic ini pagi-pagi... _And see what's happened. _I KNOW OKAY, I KNOW._  
_

AAAAND. Do me a favor, please? Hit the cute button below and review? :'D


End file.
